This invention relates to an apparatus for preparation of a processing food which prepares a processing food such as paste product like a fish-noodle, eggroll, salad food and the like continuously.
Heretofore, the preparation of paste products such as boiled fish paste, fish-noodle and the like, and eggroll is carried out as a home industry. For instance, the preparation of the fish-noodle is carried out by filling mashed fish paste materials in a container and then pushing out said mashed fish paste materials into a boiling water or a saline hot water from the said container. In other words, a plate having a plurality of suitably small holes is inserted to the opening end of the container, said container being filled with fish paste materials therein. Then, said fish paste materials are subjected to pressure mechanically or manually to be pushed into a boiling water or a saline hot water. After boiling said fish paste materials ripely, these materials are washed with water while cooling.
Such preparation of the processing food, however, has a disadvantageous problem which is impossible to practise, a continuous production or a mass product due to the independence of each step each other. Especially, in a step where the processing food is formed to a fixed shape, the continuous forming is difficult. Accordingly, a manual forming is carried out.